Silver Will, Golden Wings
is the opening theme for The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky SC. Lyrics Romanji= Aoi toki egaku kiseki tadori kotae sagasu, onaji sora miagenagara Mune ni himeta omoi afuredashi sora o kakete gin'iro no ya ni kawaru Motomeau kokoro ga tagau itami wa shinjitsu no michi kasumaseru keredo Kousa suru gin no ya, mitsumeau hitomi ni onaji yume tashika ni utsushita Tatoe tsumazuite mo, tatoe kizu tsuite mo tobitatou, kaze tsubasa ni shite Koe mo todokanai tooi basho de bokura kitto onaji sora miagete iru Ano hi deau kiseki sae ima wa shinjirareru wake nado iranai no da to Hikareau kokoro ga chikaku naru toki shinjitsu no michi terashidashite yuku Hanatareta gin no ya, tsuranukareta mune ni koboreochiru shizuku ni chikaou Tatoe kurushimete mo, tatoe kizu tsukete mo hanasanai, musunda kizuna wa Motomeau kokoro ga hitotsu ni tokete shinjitsu no michi kirihiraite yuku Kousa suru gin no ya, mitsumeau hitomi ni onaji yume tashika ni utsushita Gin no ya ga tsuranuku mune afureru omoi karitateru, yakusoku no basho e Tatoe kurushimete mo, mayoi kizu tsukete mo hanasanai, musunda kizuna wa Dakara tsumazuite mo, nando kizu tsuite mo tobitatou, kaze tsubasa ni shite Hi o ukete kagayaku kin'iro no tsubasa wa sora ni egaku, inochi no kiseki o |-|Kanji= 蒼い時 描く軌跡辿り 答え探す 同じ空 見上げながら 胸に秘めた想い 溢れ出し 空を翔けて 銀色の矢に変わる 求め合う心が 違う痛みは 真実の道 霞ませるけれど 交差する銀の矢 見つめ合う瞳に 同じ夢 確かに映した たとえ躓いても たとえ傷ついても 飛び立とう 風 翼にして 聲も屆かない遠い場所で 僕らきっと 同じ空 見上げている あの日出會う奇跡さえ 今は信じられる 理由などいらないのだと 惹かれあう心が 近くなる瞬間 真実の道 照らし出していく 放たれた銀の矢 貫かれた胸に 零れ落ちる雫に誓おう たとえ苦しめても たとえ傷つけても 離さない 結んだ絆は 求め合う心が ひとつに溶けて 真実の道 切り拓いていく 交差する銀の矢 見つめ合う瞳に 同じ夢 確かに映した 銀の矢が貫く 胸 溢れる想い 駆り立てる 約束の場所へ たとえ苦しめても 迷い傷つけても 離さない 結んだ絆は だから躓いても 何度傷ついても 飛び立とう 風 翼にして 日を受けて輝く 金色の翼は 空に描く いのちの軌跡を |-|English= Following the trail sketched when we were young, we search for an answer, while looking up at the same sky. The thoughts hidden in our chests are overflowing; they soar in the sky and turn into silvery arrows. Our pain of not being able to find each other is making the path of truth become hazy. As silver arrows intercept, our gazing pupils were surely reflecting the same dream. Even if we stumble, even if we are injured, let's take off, making the wind our wings. In a faraway place where not even our voice can reach, we are surely looking up at the same sky. Now I can finally believe that by a miracle we will meet again; I don't even need a reason. When two attracting hearts become closer, they will illuminate the path of truth. As the released silver arrows pierced our chests, let's make an oath to the blood dripping from our wounds. Even if we inflict pain, even if we inflict injury, we will not let go of our bond. Our attracting hearts are melting into one and gradually open up the path of truth. As silver arrows intercept, our gazing pupils were surely reflecting the same dream. The silver arrows pierce the overflowing thoughts in our bosom. Now we'll race towards our promised place. Even if we inflict pain, even if we become lost and inflict injury, we will not let go of our bond. So even if we stumble, even if we are hurt, let's take off, making the wind our wings. The shining wings dyed golden by the sun will sketch a trail of life in the sky. References Category:Music Category:Opening Themes Category:Single Albums Category:Kiseki Music Listing Category:Sora no Kiseki Music